howl at the moon
by foxy the pirate fox1897
Summary: my first fan fict guys enjoy :) read IDEAS AND OCS WELCOME t for violence and swearing (later on)
1. meet wolfie

btw guys I got insane's permission to use the characters go check him out he's great also check out his fnaf foxy in love to see a lot of this make sense :) enjoy mostly written in wolfies POV

Wolfie and Snowflake

It was dark, I looked at himself he was a silver and grey husky animatronic he had been a brother to Vixey then she got moved to Fazbears diner damn we were good friends then the place I was at shut down I miss it me,vixey snowflake who is another husky doing shows we were called the lovable rouges with me snowflake and vixey then she moved. snowflake and I climbed to the top of a building and saw foxy get out of a car with to others I told snowflake and I went to run the snowflake told me"no don't were damaged"pointing at my hand and her left foot they were basically costume-less there I sighed and said "Aye"I didn't speak much after my friend shut down and never woke. A bullet to the chest and neck he died then and there.I pointed to a small area that had a roof and wall it was made of metal planks they went to sleep.

Next chapter coming soon pm me ill try awnser them all I will read them all reveiws are all welcome oh and the next will be longer anyway this is my first fanfict any way foxy out:)


	2. Wolfie is that you

Enjoy this is where some flashbacks kick in and well Vixey will be in this chapter ENJOY! Written I wolfies pov will probably all be il say if not.

is that you

I woke and said to snowflake"I have a gift for you" and gave her a blue and red neckerchief "remember our friend ice he said to give this to you"she said"god I miss him thanks." We walked

I said "remember how he went down"then I had a flashback .the raccoon animatronic walked in and said "hey rouges bet your shit"I threw a punch at him and hit his head he had a rock he through it at snowflake breaking her foot she said"fuck my leg is in agony""vixey help her"she nodded I ran at him and I heard two gunshots I turned and saw ice with two bullet holes in him he stood and grabbed a knife from a table shouting "ILL FUCKING TEAR YOU APART"he charged at the animatronic with the gun it was fang the wolf. ice charged at him and stabbed his knife into fangs arm"aargh my arm"said fang and he finished ice with his hook ice fell down dead. I ran at fang and pushed him down and stated kicking him in and damaging him then I was knocked out by the raccoon vixey sat snowflake down and shouted"LEAVE MY FREINDS ALONE" she grabbed really sharp knife and attacked fang he ran. vixey the attacked the raccoon with the knife I woke and saw the raccoon disarm vixey his back was to me I took out my knife the raccoon was about to kill vixey I stabbed the knife into the raccoons back she heard the metal clunk and opened her eyes and saw the raccoon die I helped her up and carried her to snowflake then I ran to ice and said"you were always a good friend a brother to me I will kill fang I took the dog tags I gave him and put them on. I went to the door to talk to the owner and heard him talking he said"yes mr fazbear I know we are shutting down"mr fazbear said"ill take the vixen ive got an idea foxy will return with a first mate"our boss we knew him as the business man said"ok fine"The flashback ended. We climbed down and saw it fazbears pizzeria there was an open window we climbed in it was backstage we hid behind the table and heard"nice to have you back foxy"it was bonnie talking then we heard foxy talkin but didn't catch what they heard then they came backstage I signalled shh snowflake nodded we heard talking and they left about a hour later vixey came in alone and I said"psst vixey its me amd snowflake"she looked surprised and sadi back"oh god ive missed you guys"we stood and she saw the dog tags"oh vixey we have missed you "said snowflake I said"dont tell them were here of vixey please""ok I wont" she replied "but wolfie is that really you""aye it is vixey"I said. I said oh and lock the door" "ok I will"she replied. She left the room locking it and we went to the door I looked through the keyhole I saw bonnie Freddy and Chica on stage and foxy and vixey walking to the pirates cove.

Did you guys ill be uploading next chapter soon guise reviews are always welcome and pm me if you like if you've got ideas for OCS PM meh


	3. the fight

Yeah another chapter ENJOY as always reviews and ideas for OCS are welcome

chapter and enemy's

-three months earlier-I got on stage and said to the lizard Fibi"hey Fibi tell your brother-""tell me what you dumb husky" he said "are ye gonna say sorry to vixey EH"I said angrily he picked up a baseball bat and smashed my hand I grabbed the bat and threw it Fibi said"hey leave my brother alone"and bit my left shoulder I punched her in the neck then I was attacked by loki her brother but this time he grabbed my left arm and pulled real hard tearing it off I shouted "you fucking bastard im going to destroy you "I ran at him took my knife out and opened the panel on his chest like he had done to me once and had attempt to kill me. he punched me in the face I grabbed the orb from his chest and ripped it out his eyes went black and the last thing I saw was a knife coming at me a day later I woke up. I saw my arm had been fixed and saw loki on another table who had his energy orb back in it was put back in time for him to survive. I stood and walk to my friends ice,snowflake and vixey I said"you guys alright"they nodded "vixey your leg ok when loki you know ripped it off"yes its fine is that what you fought about?"she asked I went to our rooms I sat sharpening my knife then I put it on my table and switched my laptop on and hacked into the cameras I saw loki and fibi they were working on how to take revenge then I saw something people with masks and hoods with weapons one had a sawnoff shotgun one a pistol one had ak47 and the leader had a revolver I heard gun shots and a scream I said"sky no"I ran and saw the wolf on the floor dead one pointed his pistol at me I grabbed it and took it and punched him leaving him on the floor he was alone must have left him to guard I picked up sky and noticed she was not dead I said"what one shot you"the one with the machine gun"i knocked on the door I heard them say come in so I went and said girls "look after her"I threw her the pistol she grabbed it I ran to one who had a shot gun and a pistol grabbed the pistol and knocked him out with it I searched his body a silencer and a load of pistol bullets and some shotgun slugs I ran at the remaining 5 then...


	4. the hunt

**Hello everybody thanks yoloman080 for the suggestion message me if you have any other and I have played reach and finished it then on legendary then with all skull and legendary. written in a new persons POV as always pm or review if ideas or just review the character is like pagan from far cry 4 in personality his name is Vinnie pagan his face and hair is the same as pagan and wears a black hoodie and deep blue jeans he is 23 and is rebellious yoloman080s character will be added soon also any ideas for the name of the restaurant that Wolfie and that's from**

Chapter 4. the hunt

I walked along the street and saw the door to the restraunt open and saw 5 people with guns aiming at Wolfie my friend animatronic I upholstered my pistol and fired 5 shoots Wolfie looked and said "what the hell" I smiled and said"hello my friend" he smiled and said"Vinnie good to see you"I went to the bodies and took the guns a shotgun an ak47 a revolver a sniper a SMG and plenty of ammo I said"better clear the bodies police will come they heard gunshots I put the weapons in my backpack along with the ammo I said "well better go im still wanted for that incident –present day—I heard sirens behind me I said"shit shit" and drove onto a motor way I pulled down my hood and took the ak47 from under the seat. I said to my friend "take the wheel" he nodded I climbed into the back and smashed the back window and said to my friend in the back" lets shoot some god damned guns" he smiled we started shooting we took 3 cars down then we were rammed of the road the cars surrounded us swat got out of the vans and aimed guns at us "when I say do a runner into the woods " I whispered we got out of the car and a swat said"down on the ground""I don't think you want to do that I smiled"he shouted" down now or I will have to sho- he was hit in the head by a sniper"now"I said we ran we were shot at I pulled up my radio and said "meet at the set point there's a heli there over"I got there and got in the pilot seat the rest arrived and got in then I said"whoo the robbery went to plan" we all cheered I then felt a gun barrel down my back"fly to the skyscraper or you die" they all nodded I flew then bailed I was wearing a glide suit. I smashed through a window in a skyscraper I saw the heli crash I heard swat they burst in"don't move"one said aiming his gun at me my phone was in my hand he said"THE PHONE NOW" I smiled and fell backwards and glided through the city finally landing on a helipad I saw the skyscraper I was in and police helis flying around. The bank robbery had been a success in the bag I had 3 million dollars I went to the city floor and went to a shop bought a suit a pair of sunglasses then I saw a house for sale it looked good I bought it and looked down the street I saw the restaurant that had vixey,snowflake,wolfie and the others and the down the other side Freddy fazbears pizzeria.3 days later I went into the basement and saw the stuff the weapons the money the body armour even my old radio and glide suit I locked my house and went to fazbears were when I walked in a man punched my on the face and said"gimmie all your money"and held a knife at my neck I grabbed the blade and ran he chased me with a pistol I ran past pirates cove and into a office right through it and grabbed the pistol and knocked him out with it I then pulled out my phone and called the police I went to the animatronics and smiled you look good Freddy,vixey,foxy,bonnie all of you ive missed it then it went black...


	5. authors st read

AUTHORS NOTE

from now to well i dunno this story will be discontinued for now it will come back but after christmas hopefully sorry bout that check my other fictions rouge and revival bye


	6. possible recontinue

due to decicions ive made i may recontinue this. no promise but i messaged insane creature the bsic rights for this. not got a reply yet but ill upload a chapter if he doesnt but bye.


End file.
